Christmas Dolls
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: RSBI X-mas fic 2003. Alianna sure has an overactive imagination. In her mind her dolls are part of a magical world where her Lina doll is the ruler of a kingdom. But when Princess Lina goes missing Christmas morning it's up to her other dolls to find her.


_Author's Notes: This was RSBI's 2003 Christmas fic. This fic has Gavin Inverse in it which is one of my own characters. In my Slayers verse he's Lina younger brother who studies time magic which otherwise doesn't exist in the normal Slayers verse. Usually when Gavin is present in a fanfic that Amelia is in I pair the two of them up. If you aren't a fan of Mary Sue pairing then I'm sorry, but there is minor Gavin/Amelia pairing in this fic. As far as changes goes I decided to put the spell incantations for Gavin's spells in the fic. I didn't previously because I hadn't decided on what they should be. I have since made a spell list of all Gavin's spells with their incantations. But otherwise the fic is for the most part the same as it was when I posted it back in 2003 on RSBI. _

**Christmas Dolls**

By Relm

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away lived a beautiful princess named Lina. She wasn't the tallest princess around nor was she the most fair but from the sparkle in her ruby red eyes and the wildness of her long wavy red hair she had a fiery beauty all her own.

She lived in the far away kingdom of Kalli, a peaceful kingdom full of flowers, song and dance. Princess Lina shared her castle with her little brother, Prince Gavin. Princess Lina and Prince Gavin's parents had been turned to stone by an evil wizard when they were really little so that left Princess Lina and Prince Gavin to rule Kalli alone. It certainly was sad growing up without their parents but Princess Lina and Prince Gavin were always loved dearly by those around them, especially by their advisors. To their advisors they were like their children.

And those very same advisors had deemed Princess Lina the right age to be married and become a queen. But with Prince Gavin aside there was no Princes anywhere near the Kingdom of Kalli. Well there was one. Prince Xellos, a rather twisted man that lived in the neighbouring kingdom. Prince Xellos was obsessed with Princess Lina but Princess Lina didn't feel the same way about him. She constantly rejected any advances he made on her. But with no other Princes around what was there was to do? Well Princess Lina's best friend Lady Amelia (a woman that Prince Gavin was most infatuated with) came up with an idea.

"Princess Lina! Wake up it's a glorious winter day!" Lady Amelia said cheerily as she drew the curtains in the Princess' room.

"Can't the day come a little later?" Princess Lina groaned pulling her thick blankets over her head.

"Come now Princess you must get up, you have to get ready to meet your prince charming today." Lady Amelia grinned mischievously.

This got Princess Lina's attention. "Huh? Whatever are you talking about?"

Lady Amelia giggled in childish delight as she bounced down next to Princess Lina on her bed. "You won't believe what I did!"

"How could I, you haven't told me yet."

"I sent out invitations to lure any Princes on the continent to come here for a royal Christmas ball!" Lady Amelia's smile was large from ear to ear.

"You did what? Why would you do that for? We're not having a ball! Let alone a Christmas one." Princess Lina shook her head.

"Oh yes we are. The court has been planning it for a month! It's all ready we even have a selection of new pretty dresses for you to choose from to wear too! Aren't you excited?"

Princess Lina frowned. "You went behind my back and cooked all this up? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise, a Christmas gift from us to you." Lady Amelia's grin never faltered.

"But you need the royal seal to send out invitations for people to come here. And there are only two people with royal markers, myself and my…." Princess Lina trailed off. "You mean he's in on this too?"

Lady Amelia nodded.

Princess Lina rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this. But I guess I have no choice to participate."

"C'mon balls are fun! And your Prince Charming just might show up."

"That's if any Princes come at all." Princess Lina rolled her eyes. Princess Lina had given up hope on finding that special someone. Because she was the oldest she had to marry a prince in order to become a Queen and officially take the throne. Unless her brother found a princess to marry but since he was so gone on Lady Amelia, Princess Lina wasn't about to put the pressure on him. But still Princess Lina didn't want to marry Prince Xellos, she didn't trust him as far as she could throw a stick. "And even so what are the chances of finding Mr. Right anyways?" Princess Lina let out a sad sigh. She was lonely there was no doubt about that.

...

"_Princess!" Lady Amelia chided "You shouldn't lose hope there is someone out there for you I just know it!"_

"Alianna, what are you doing?" Mrs. Jain asked her daughter from the doorway.

"Good morning Mommy." Alianna greeted her mom sheepishly. "I'm just playing with my dolls."

"But Alianna it's Christmas morning. Why are you in your room and not downstairs by the Christmas tree? How long have you been playing your room?"

Alianna lowered her head. "Well I woke up a long time ago and you and Daddy were still sleeping. And opening Christmas presents is a family thing and I didn't want to go down there without you two. Plus if I went down and saw the presents I don't think I could trust myself to wait so I figured it was better that I wait until you two woke up first."

Mrs. Jain laughed. "Well we're up now. So why don't you put your dolls away and we'll see if you got any new friends for your dolls from Santa."

Alianna giggled and got to her feet. She put her dolls back in their place and followed her mother downstairs.

"You must be hungry if you've been awake all this time."

Alianna nodded.

"It's a good thing I made a big breakfast for us."

"I love breakfast, it's my favourite meal of the day."

"Just like Princess Lina?"

"Yup!"

"Is she a lonely princess?" Mrs. Jain asked with a half smile.

"Hopefully not for long!" Alianna said in a sing song voice.

"But what about Prince Xellos? How come she can't be with him?"

Alianna frowned. "Prince Xellos is a bad man. He loves Princess Lina but she doesn't love him. Princess Lina thinks he's a bad man."

"But that hardly seems fair. Prince Gavin has Lady Amelia and Prince Xellos has no one. Isn't he lonely?"

"Yes and he's going to stay that way until he stops being a meanie."

"What did Prince Xellos do to be deemed a meanie?"

"It's a secret. But it's bad stuff." Alianna said in a hushed voice as they entered the dining room where her Daddy was reading a paper. "Good morning Daddy."

"Good morning pumpkin. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Alianna grinned.

"Okay then I won't ask further about the dolls. Time to eat."

"Yeah!"

...

Alianna wolfed down her food in a hungered pace, not because she was excited and wanted to open her presents quickly, but because she was hungry and her mom's breakfasts were always yummy. "Mommy can I have more pancakes?"

"My Alianna you sure are hungry. You know sweetie if you're that hungry and mommy and daddy are still sleeping wake us up so we can make you something to eat. We don't mind waking up to feed you when you're hungry. You don't have to be afraid about bothering us." Mrs. Jain said smiling while putting more pancakes on Alianna's plate.

"Oh she was awake? Playing with her dolls again huh?" Mr. Jain chuckled. "You sure love your dolls don't you Alianna?" He ruffled her hair playfully.

"Dolls are fun and I don't mind playing till you get up. I don't like disturbing your sleep."

"What a very considerate 5 year old we have."

Alianna giggle through her pancakes.

"Oh well. Alianna do you think you're going to want more after those pancakes?"

"Maybe a few more sausages."

"Alright then you finish up and then we can open your presents!"

Alianna grinned and started shovelling the pancakes into her mouth faster. She had almost forgotten about her Christmas presents. 'I hope Santa got me another doll.' Alianna thought while imagining her dolls in her head.

...

"This is going to be so much fun Princess Lina! We've got so many pretty dresses for you to chose from!" Lady Amelia beamed while laying out all the dresses for Princess Lina to see.

"Amelia we've known each other ever since we were little. You're my best friend; you don't need to call me Princess." Princess Lina chided.

"But that would be so rude! A princess must always be addressed properly unless it's by their family."

"Aren't you going to be part of my family anyway?" Princess Lina nudged Lady Amelia in the ribs.

Lady Amelia blushed a bright crimson. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" She insisted.

"What is she talking about now?" Prince Gavin asked poking his head into the room.

"Well now it's the schemer himself." Princess Lina narrowed her eyes at her little brother with a little smile tugging on her lips.

Prince Gavin smiled sheepishly. "So I take it you told my dear sister about our little present to her, Lady Amelia?"

"Yes I did Prince Gavin." Lady Amelia said with a lowered head. She avoided his gaze because her cheeks where still stained by the blush.

Prince Gavin looked from Lady Amelia to his sister then back to Lady Amelia again. "What did you say to her Lina?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Princess Lina scoffed taking a look at her dresses. They were all very lovely with layers of silk and lace in brilliant shades of color. "And if you'll excuse me I would like to get dressed. So please leave." Princess Lina half demanded.

...

Alianna sat excitedly among a vast array of gift wrapped packages all shiny and pretty with all the different colors. She was too excited that she didn't know which one to open first.

"C'mon Alianna aren't you going to open your presents?" Mrs. Jain urged her daughter. It was the thing she loved the most about Christmas, hearing the playful giggles of glee and seeing the joyous smiles from her only daughter as she opened her Christmas gifts.

"I don't know which one to open first."

"How about you open the presents from Mommy and Daddy first? Then you can open the presents from Santa last." Mr. Jain suggested. Because of course the best presents were always from Santa.

Alianna grinned as she reached for the first present. She clawed her away through the wrapping paper to reveal a box. Inside the box was a new white and silver dress with a snowflake pattern and a white lace trim at the hem. "It's so pretty!" Alianna exclaimed in awe.

"And if it fits well you can wear it when we go to Grandma and Grandpa's today."

"I hope it fits!" Alianna said cheerfully as she went ploughing through the other gifts.

Alianna had gone through many presents but still she hadn't come across any new dolls. She was starting to lose hope that she would get Princess Lina's Prince Charming for Christmas.

When it got down to the final present Alianna still didn't have her prince doll. Alianna grasped the last present with trembling hands. All her hopes were in this last present. Carefully she peeled off the wrapping paper to revel a new outfit for her dolls. "Oh wow a new dress for Princess Lina. It's very pretty." Alianna said with a weak smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Jain suppressed their laughter as they saw Alianna put on her mock enthusiasm.

"Oh well maybe I'll a prince doll next year." Alianna tried to be as happy as she could though deep down inside she was deeply disappointed.

"Oh look! There's one more Alianna!" Mr. Jain exclaimed pulling out yet another wrapped present with her name on it.

Alianna's eye lit up as she grabbed the present and proceeded to rip off its' wrapping paper. And sure enough it was a new doll! It was a prince dressed in light blue with his long blond hair tied in a pony tail. The box bore the name 'Prince Gourry.' At first Alianna was jumping up and down with excitement but then stopped and looked at the box very carefully.

"Alianna what's wrong? Don't you like the doll?" Mrs. Jain asked with a slight frown.

"Oh no Mom I like him a lot. He's very handsome."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well I was just wondering, is he the one for Princess Lina?" Alianna asked tilting her head slightly looking at Prince Gourry.

"Well how about you take your dress up to your room and try it on. And you can take Prince Gourry to meet Princess Lina." Mrs. Jain suggested.

"Okay Mom! I'll be right back!" Alianna scampered off with doll and dress in hand.

"Our daughter sure has an active imagination." Mr. Jain commented with a smile.

"Who knows maybe she'll be a famous author some day."

"AHHHHHHH!" Alianna screamed from her room.

Immediately Mr. and Mrs. Jain got up and ran to Alianna's room.

They found her on the floor looking all frantic.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Princess Lina is gone!" Alianna exclaimed with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Jain asked.

"I put her back in her place before I went down and now she's gone!"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Jain gave each other weird looks. They couldn't say she misplaced it. For a five year old Alianna was very tidy with everything having a place. There was never a mess ever left in her room. When she was done playing, she always put everything back.

"Alianna how about you take Prince Gourry and leave him here with the others. He might be able to help them find where Princess Lina is while we're at grandma and grandpa's." Mrs. Jain appealed to Alianna's imaginative side. "And if she still hasn't shown up before we get home we'll tear the house upside down until we find her. How does that sound?"

Alianna weakly nodded. "Maybe with Prince Gourry they'll find her. Our house isn't that big." She mused.

"Okay then why don't you change into your new dress and we'll go visit grandma and grandpa. They're really looking forward to seeing you. And who knows there might be a surprise or two for you when we get there."

Alianna grinned and went to get dressed. And as expected the dress was a perfect fit. Mrs. Jain helped Alianna with her tights and shoes and Alianna twirled around modeling it for her parents.

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Jain asked.

"One moment!" Alianna picked up the box with Prince Gourry in it. She opened the box and took the new doll and put it with her others. "Prince Gourry, this is Prince Gavin and Lady Amelia. Please do your best to help find Princess Lina! Okay all ready Daddy."

"Alright pumpkin, off to grandma's we go!"

...

Lady Amelia cried on Prince Gavin's shoulder all upset. "I can't believe someone would dare kidnap Princess Lina! This is terrible!"

"Prince Gourry would you please help us save my sister?" Prince Gavin pleased to Prince Gourry with teary eyes.

"Sure, I will save your damsel in distress! I am a pretty good swordsman after all." Prince Gourry beamed. But then a puzzled look crossed his face. "Who am I saving again?"

Prince Gavin and Lady Amelia facefaulted.

"My sister! Princess Lina!"

"Oh! Is she pretty?"

"Yes, she's the most beautiful princess of the area!" Lady Amelia insisted. "Who could do such a thing?"

"There's only one person I can think of." Prince Gavin's voice was rather dark.

"Who?"

"Prince Xellos."

Lady Amelia gasped. "Prince Xellos? Why would he do something terrible like that?"

"Because he's evil and he's been obsessed with my sister for years."

"But you don't think he'd actually do something like this do you?"

Prince Gavin narrowed his eyes. In his mind he was thinking back to the stone forms of his parents. They stood like statues in the castle court. He had no proof but he was certain it was Prince Xellos' doing or members of his court. "Either way we need to investigate. And we may as well start in the Ghal kingdom. If Prince Xellos is innocent then he will be more than happy to help."

Prince Gavin and Lady Amelia prepared for venturing outside while Prince Gourry waited; he was already ready to go.

With everything ready there were about to leave when they heard a man scream very loudly. The three of them ran to where the screaming was.

In the main court among the stone figures of the former King and Queen of Kalli stood Prince Xellos dressed in purple and black with a menacing look on his face.

"Prince Xellos!" Prince Gavin glared at the darkly dressed man.

Prince Xellos smirked with a dark aura ablaze in his eyes. "A warning, do not seek out your sister. She belongs to me now! If you do you will die!" He yelled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Prince Gourry coughed loudly. "What trickery is this?"

"Magic. Prince Xellos is a great study of the black arts." Prince Gavin spoke while frowning. He knew that Prince Xellos knew magic but he had no idea that the prince had accelerated so far in his studies.

"Prince Gavin look!" Lady Amelia exclaimed.

On the main court stone floor laid the now stone form of a man. His face's expression was that of pure shock and fear. He looked as though he was trying to get away but had fallen down. His hands were outstretched in front of his face as if he was trying to block what was coming towards him.

"I guess this confirms it was him that doomed my parents." Prince Gavin spoke mournfully while stealing a glance at his parent's stone forms.

"What shall we do Prince Gavin?"

"The obvious, we must save my sister."

"Are you mad? He'll kill you all!" A townsman yelled out.

"You can't go!" Another spoke up.

"It will be too dangerous!" Yet another person yelled out in agreement.

"Silence!" Prince Gavin yelled. "I know you may be worried about me but I will not be alone. I have Lady Amelia with me a talented white and shaman magic user and Prince Gourry, a skilled swordsman to aid me. I cannot turn my back on my sister. I can't leave her with that madman, she must be saved. If there is anyone that would care to aid us I welcome your company and help. But if you fear for your lives for your sake and your families then please stay." Prince Gavin announced.

There was a murmur among the townspeople. Everyone talked among themselves but no one person spoke up.

"Very well then. We shall leave at once. Wish us luck." Prince Gavin addressed the crowd.

"Wait your Highness! You can't leave without the royal knights. There is more safety in numbers." Captain Zangulus of the knights of Kalli advised.

"No Captain Zangulus you and your men will remain here. I want to have the castle guarded while we are gone. I don't want a repeat of the fate of this man." Prince Gavin pointed to the man of stone lying on the ground.

"But your Highness at least let me come with you."

"I appreciate your loyalty Captain Zangulus, but I need you here. Your men need a leader, and there is no other man I trust more to do so then you."

Captain Zangulus frowned. "Alright then as you wish Prince Gavin."

"Goodbye everyone." Lady Amelia waved goodbye as they left.

...

Outside wind blew the light white puffs of snow on a diagonal course to the ground. The normally vast green fields outside the castle walls were completely blanketed by white snow. It was your typical winter wonderland.

Though absolutely beautiful the weather didn't work in their favour. It was extremely chilly outside and with the snow packed on the ground it made walking more a chore than usual.

Prince Gavin squinted through the white haze trying to get his bearings. Because of the lack of color in his surroundings he did not notice the man cloaked in ivory standing against the castle walls.

"You can't beat him." The cloaked man observed.

Prince Gavin nearly jumped at the sudden voice. He looked around frantically till he saw whom was talking. "Who are you talking about?"

"I think you know. Prince Xellos. You can't beat him. If you go after your sister you'll most likely die or be turned to stone." The cloaked man's voice was cold and lacking emotion. His outfit covered most of his body including most of his face. And what you could see of his face you could tell that he wasn't an ordinary man.

"That's a very pessimistic thing to say! You must be positive and have hope!" Lady Amelia preached.

"I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being realistic. Prince Xellos is wielding powers far greater then you know. You may as well give up on trying saving the princess. The three of you alone can't possibility do a thing to stop him." The cloaked man said while glancing sideways.

"But with your help we could?" Prince Gavin asked reading between the lines.

The cloaked man didn't answer.

"If you know how to stop him you have to tell us. I'm not asking you to give your life but to tell us what you know."

The cloaked man frowned in thought. "Even with my help it wouldn't be enough. We'd most likely fail."

"So you're saying there's no hope at all?"

"Probably not. But I shall aid you in your quest anyways." The cloaked man said dryly.

"You will?" Lady Amelia exclaimed. "Oh thank you so much!"

Prince Gourry didn't comment he hadn't been paying attention for most of this conversation.

"Thank you sir. But might I ask, what is your name?" Prince Gavin enquired.

"Zelgadis."

...

Through the vast plains of snow the group of four traveled bearing the elements. The simple snowy day had picked up turning it into a full blown snow storm. The wind howled and there was constant snow fall.

It made it hard to see and hard to move. Prince Gavin had to concentrate very hard to keep himself from falling flat on his face. "Why is this happening to us now?" Prince Gavin yelled out in frustration.

"That's because it's his doing." Zelgadis said cryptically. He muttered something under his breath and suddenly the four of them were enveloped in a magic barrier that lifted them off the ground hovering. "Prince Xellos is his power to effect the weather to make it hard for us to reach him."

"He can make the weather worse? How is that possible?" Lady Amelia asked.

"I told you he possesses power that is greater then you know. It seems from here on out we will have to travel the rest of the way with magic. Though with the storm it's not going to be easy."

"I can help with the barrier." Lady Amelia offered.

Within the barrier the traveled through the air and falling snow. It made it very hard to see but it wasn't impossible to move. Prince Xellos by now must have known they were now in a barrier and not traveling on foot anymore but the weather hadn't gotten any worse. It seemed that they had seen the limit to his power.

"How much further to Ghal Kingdom?" Lady Amelia asked while straining under the pressure of keeping the barrier going.

"Not much farther. We should be able to see the castle just over that hill." Prince Gavin commented just as Ghal castle came into view.

It was a massive castle but not much bigger then Kalli castle. The stone walls were white with snow making it look like as though it were made of ice.

Zelgadis landed the barrier/bubble down beyond the outer castle walls where there should have been guards standing watch. But of course what they found was rather startling. There were guards but they were not standing watch. Those very knights that might have protected the castle from invaders now stood as still as stone, because that's what they were now, stone. And not just the knights, the servants the townsfolk, everyone had been turned to stone. Including the King and Queen of Ghal.

"What happened here?" Lady Amelia wondering with an uneasiness swelling in her stomach. "Prince Xellos couldn't have done this to everyone, could he? He may not have been the good of people but he wasn't this evil."

"That's right he wasn't." Prince Gavin agreed. This was far worse then he could have ever imagined.

"This Xellus guy sure likes stone sculptures. They look so real." Prince Gourry commented knocking on of them on the head.

"That's Xellos and they are real! There were people Prince Gourry! Didn't you pay attention to what happened to that man back at the castle?" Lady Amelia exclaimed.

"Huh? You mean that was a person too? I guess that explains why he didn't look too happy."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"We'd better hurry otherwise Princess Lina might end up as stone statue like the others." Zelgadis advised.

With that thought in mind they stopped gawking and started moving. Zelgadis strangely enough took lead as they wandered through the castle. He seemed to know every hall and every room of the castle as though he had lived there his whole life.

"Zelgadis how come you know this castle so well? Are you from Ghal?" Prince Gavin inquired.

"Another turn this way and we'll be at the throne room. That's likely where he's keeping the Princess." Zelgadis answered avoiding Prince Gavin's question.

"Are you from Ghal?" Prince Gavin asked again.

Zelgadis failed to comply.

Prince Gavin frowned. He was obviously not going to get an answer from Zelgadis.

Everyone readied their weapons as they pushed open the big throne room doors. A large snarling beast jumped at them from the throne room.

"What in hell is that?" Prince Gavin yelled in shock jumping back.

"That is Prince Xellos' hell beast. Its' hide is thicker than a dragon's scale!" Zelgadis yelled parrying an attack from the said beast.

Lady Amelia mumbled under her breath. "FIRE BALL!"

The fire ball went flying crackling the air around it. The beast was hit dead but it didn't seem to faze it.

"Huh? What happened?" Lady Amelia squeaked dodging an attack.

"I said its hide is thicker than a dragon's scale! Simple magic won't do anything!"

"AHHHH!" Prince Gourry cried out as he went after the beast with sword in hand. He jabbed the beast right in the belly.

The beast paused for a moment then got angry and whapped Prince Gourry into a wall.

"Owwww…." Prince Gourry groaned. "That hurt."

"What makes you think that swords would work either?" Zelgadis yelled. 'Man that guy is a dim-wit.'

"So what are we going to do?" Lady Amelia screamed dodging yet another attack while landing flat on her face.

"_Oh holy flow of time, grant thee the power to halt thy path of those before me! STOP!"_ Prince Gavin yelled releasing a ball of green energy from his hands.

Suddenly the beast stopped in its' tracks.

"What happened?"

"I just used-ug a time-um spell… but I can't err hold it too lo-ng!" Prince Gavin grunted.

A sudden blast of energy coming from behind the beast shot forward repelling Prince Gavin backwards relinquishing his control over his spell.

"Now now now, can't have you stopping my pet can we?" Prince Xellos emerged. "I warned you not to come after your sister. But you didn't listen."

"Let her go you monster!" Lady Amelia yelled.

"A monster am I? That is a bit harsh don't you think? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kill them my beast, rip their bodies to shreds!" Prince Xellos ordered.

_"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!"_ A very female voice yelled from afar. A massive beam of energy came out of nowhere and hit the beast dead on.

Prince Gavin, Zelgadis and Lady Amelia erected a barrier to protect them and Prince Gourry from the blast.

A not so large creator was left in place of the beast.

"What?" Prince Xellos yelled in shock.

"If you think a stupid piece of rope is going to keep me captive then you've got another thing coming buster!" Princess Lina fumed storming towards Prince Xellos.

"Lina!" Prince Gavin exclaimed. "You're safe!"

"You're not a statue!" Amelia cried out in glee.

Princess Lina sweatdropped.

Zelgadis just blinked in confusion. He had known that Princess Lina studied magic but he hadn't realized that she was that advanced.

"That's the princess? Kinda small isn't she? And kinda boyish too." Prince Gourry commented out loud.

Princess Lina glared daggers at Prince Gourry. "Why you!" Princess Lina began to ready a fireball when Prince Xellos grabbed her.

"You're not getting away from me! You're mine!"

Princess Lina struggled in his grip but then he sent currents of electricity through her body. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"You belong to me! And only me!"

Despite pain Princess Lina shoved her elbow square in Prince Xellos' stomach making him recoil to the ground.

With lightening speed Zelgadis scooped Princess Lina up and brought her far back away from Prince Xellos.

"You c-can't k-keep her from me!" Prince Xellos screamed in a winded voice.

"Keep her from you or keep her from Prince Xellos? _Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite...RA-TILT!"_ Zelgadis aimed his spell right on Prince Xellos.

"But the Ra-Tilt won't do anything to Prince Xellos. Why'd he cast that?" Lady Amelia frowned in confusion.

But sure enough Prince Xellos cried out in pain but only for a few brief moments. For a strange spirit like creature emerged from his body. The creature now solidified glared at those around him and tossed Prince Xellos' unconscious body aside. "Well I see you're doing well Prince Zelgadis." He spat out venomously.

"Sorry I can't say the same for you Gretelsnag."

"He's a prince?" Both Lady Amelia and Princess Lina murmured under their breaths.

"Are you enjoying the body I created for you?" Gretelsnag mocked Zelgadis.

"For years I've been waiting to pay you back for what you did to me. Looks like today is that very day." Prince Zelgadis readied his sword.

"I think not." Gretelsnag teleported and re-appeared right behind Lady Amelia. He grabbed her before she could react and brought his right hand around her neck in a tight grip. "Unless you want to have blood on your hands."

"Release her at once!" Prince Gavin demanded.

"Aw how touching. The little prince is worried about his little girlfriend. Well if you want her back alive then hand me the Talmuinan amulet. Prince Zelgadis knows where I'll be. Don't make me wait too long or otherwise I might get 'impatient'." Gretelsnag gave out a deep throaty evil laugh as he teleported off taking Lady Amelia with him.

"If he hurts her I'll kill him!" Prince Gavin seethed with anger.

"What's a telminum amulet?" Prince Gourry asked scratching the back of his head.

"Talmunian, and it's an amulet that belonged to my parents. It was locked away in a box with a magic seal. I'm the only one that can open it. I've only ever seen it in pictures." Princess Lina explained.

"Gretelsnag has been after that item for years. When used with a certain incantation it can give someone ultimate power and make them nearly invincible." Prince Zelgadis further clarified.

"How is it that you know so much about Gretelsnag and what he's planning?" Princess Lina questioned suspiciously.

Without a word Prince Zelgadis removed the mask and hood that covered most of his face. Rather than have light pinkish flesh his skin appeared to be made of light greenish blue stone. Darker pebbles dotted his face and his bluish silver hair was metallic. Prince Zelgadis watched the other's reactions very carefully. There was no reaction from Prince Gourry (which wasn't surprising because he wasn't really paying much attention anyways.) and Prince Gavin just looked worried. More likely because he was worried about Lady Amelia. As for Princess Lina she looked bored and a little irritated if even.

"Are you going to answer my question or what?" Princess Lina said dryly while narrowing her eyes. She either did not notice or was ignoring Prince Zelgadis' 'odd' appearance.

Prince Zelgadis sweatdropped. "You mean you aren't a little surprised at my appearance?"

"Well you did say he cursed you. Though the way you were talking you made it sound as though he made you hideous or something. But I don't think you look bad. So I'll ask you again, why do you know so much? And how come my dragon slave didn't cause more damage?" Princess Lina wondered as she just realized that the damage from her spell was significantly less then it usually was.

"Why were you casting something like that anyways? Were you trying to blow up the whole castle?"

Princess Lina glared at Prince Zelgadis. "You're changing the subject! Besides I was mad, tired and hungry. And I didn't know you guys were here."

Prince Zelgadis sweatdropped again. "I came to this area years ago for a visit. Only when I was near my destination I encountered Gretelsnag. He killed all my escorts or rather turned them to stone. He temporarily took control of my body to acquire the incantation. I don't know if it was because he needed my body to be stronger or if it was punishment for me resisting him control but he turned my body into that of man made of demon and stone. I eventually broke free from his control; it was just as well I couldn't get him the amulet. And when he took over Prince Xellos' body I could do anything, because that was also the same time he got that beast. He's been playing Prince Xellos like a puppet trying to get at you because you're the only one that can get the amulet."

"How come he didn't have full control over Prince Xellos' body?"

Prince Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "You noticed that huh? The only reason I can think of is that all this over exertion is wearing his body down so he his ability to control people is weakening."

"Still I guess this means that Gretelsnag was the one who turned our parents to stone and not Prince Xellos." Prince Gavin commented referring to the stone people all around the castle. "So what are we going to do?" Prince Gavin asked his sister.

"We're going to go back to the castle and get the amulet. And then we're going to give it to him."

"WHAT?" Prince Zelgadis, Prince Gourry and Prince Gavin said at once.

"Amelia is my best friend and if there is any way I can save her then I'll do it. We'll just have to find some way to stop that bastard before he can use the power of the amulet. So what are we waiting for? Let's get back to the castle!"

"What about that guy?" Prince Gourry asked pointing to Prince Xellos.

"Leave him. We can deal with him afterwards."

...

The weather outside was much milder in comparison from when they traveled before. The grass was still blanketed by snow, but it had stopped snowing and there was no wind. It was obvious that Gretelsnag wanted them to get back to the castle quickly.

The trek back to Kalli castle was mostly silent. Prince Gavin brooded while thinking back to everything that had happened. He in some part blamed himself for what happened to Lady Amelia.

Princess Lina shivered slightly. She wasn't dressed as warmly as the others seeing how she was kidnapped right out of her room. 'Brrr… it's too cold out here!' She thought while trying to keep herself warm by rubbing her arms. A sudden heaviness fell on her shoulders. Prince Zelgadis had taken his cape off and draped it around her. She looked at him questioningly.

"I figured you were cold."

"But what about you?"

"With my body the way it is I don't feel the cold like most people."

"Oh. Thanks."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Princess Lina felt compelled to say something but she didn't know what. "So… where are you from? And what was your reason for coming to our land?"

"I'm from Velturni. And the reason why I came here isn't important."

"Why? And why did you stay here and not go back home?"

Prince Zelgadis let out a sad sigh. "Would you go home looking like this? There was no way I could go back and face my people looking like a monster."

"But I've always heard that Velturni was a very magically advanced kingdom. If any place would have a possible way to cure you it would be your home country. And you don't look like a monster." Princess Lina chided.

"I can't go back till I make him pay."

Princess Lina frowned. "So why did you come here?"

"You're not going to give up on that are you?"

"No and I'm very stubborn too. Just ask the royal advisors I was a pain in the neck growing up. I didn't like following orders." Princess Lina half joked.

"Alright I'll tell you. It was my parent's idea. They arranged to have me go see a princess on her thirteenth birthday. Being the younger son there was no way I'd be ruling Velturni unless something happened to my older brother. So it was their idea to try and set me up. I was to give her this." Prince Zelgadis held out a gold necklace with an amethyst pendant for Princess Lina to see. "Of course I was taken over by Gretelsnag before I could get the chance to give her her birthday present. And it wasn't till after I had been cursed that I was finally free from his control. Being what I was turned into there was no way I could face the princess. And for a long time I hid avoiding peoples every chance that I could."

"Did you ever go to see her?" Princess Lina asked in curiosity.

"I didn't want to. I was afraid that if I saw her that I would find out that she was this beautiful wonderful woman that I would never have a chance in hades with. But curiosity got the better of me and I decided to go see her. I had been telling myself up to that point that she was probably ugly with a mean and with a greedy heart."

"Was she?"

"Exact opposite. I saw her telling adventurous tales to a large group of kids with large smiles almost as big as hers' herself. I found out that not only was she beautiful but she was funny, talented and very kind. It made me feel that much lonelier and made me hate myself that much more. I wanted nothing more than to take Gretelsnag and break his body into a million pieces." Regret was very evident in his voice.

"Why didn't you just go meet the princess? I'm sure she would have liked you."

"Would you have welcomed my company years ago with me like looking like this?"

Princess Lina looked him square in the eyes. "Well that depends, was I the princess you were going to meet?"

Prince Zelgadis didn't say anything. But the slight blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

"Because it if was I can tell you that I wouldn't have been repelled by you. There is nothing wrong with the way you look."

Prince Zelgadis still didn't say anything, but inwardly he was smiling.

...

The box that contained the amulet was locked away in the palace vault. Though everyone in the castle was glad to see the return of their princess they were still curious.

"Princess why do you feel the need to retrieve that item? And where is Lady Amelia?" Hamlin one of Princess Lina's eldest advisors asked trying to keep up with their pace.

"I'm sorry I cannot explain further. I need the amulet. It's a matter of life and death."

"But Princess why are you consorting with such a strange fellow?" Hamlin asked referring to Prince Zelgadis.

"That is Prince Zelgadis of Velturni and you will give the very same respect you would me. Is that clear?" Princess Lina ordered everyone.

"Yes Princess." Everyone collectively answered.

"Now then let's get the amulet."

The box that contained the amulet was jewelled with several gems and had gold and silver trimming. It would have looked beautiful except that some of the gems were cracked and the gold was bent in some places. Someone had obviously tried to force it open.

"So how do you open it?"

Princess Lina didn't answer she just pulled out a dagger and cut her hand. A few drops of blood dripped and splashed on the box. The box glowed and opened up. And inside was a gold amulet that had a very dark stone in the middle of it. The dark stone was mostly black but the center it glowed a faint green. "Okay we've got the amulet where is Gretelsnag?"

"In an underground cavern north east of the castle. But you can't just give him the amulet."

Princess Lina smirked. "Maybe I can… I need to get something from my room."

...

With everything they needed (and warmer clothing for Princess Lina) they set out to go after Gretelsnag and save Lady Amelia while talking strategy on the way.

"So what are his weaknesses?"

"He would be vulnerable to physical blows if he didn't change to a spirit like form every time you went to strike him. I know shaman magic does have some effect, but I have no idea of the effect of black. I would imagine that would be effective too but he can dodge attacks to easily whether they be magical or physical." Prince Zelgadis mused rubbing his chin.

"But we can assume that when he is using up too much magic it weakens his power. If we get him to use too much it might make him more vulnerable. But in order to do that we'd have to stall and we'd be putting Lady Amelia at more risk." Prince Gavin frowned.

"And we can't just hand him the amulet either. He'd probably kill us anyway."

Princess Lina grinned. "Don't worry I've got a plan. Leave it all up to me."

Prince Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "What's your plan?"

"I'd rather not say because we don't know if he's listening in on our conversation."

They left it at that and continued trekking.

"Hey Zelgadis?"

Prince Zelgadis looked at Princess Lina curiously. "Yes?"

"Was me it me that you were going to see?"

"Yes you were." Prince Zelgadis blushed.

There were both silent for a few moments.

"I wish you had gone see me." Princess Lina said quietly.

Prince Zelgadis jerked his head to look at Princess Lina.

Realizing her slip of the tongue she blushed. "I could have help you… find a cure to help you of course."

"Of course."

There was another spill of silence.

"So this ball you were going to have, was it to lure possible suitors?" Prince Zelgadis asked after a while.

"I didn't organize it. I didn't find out till this morning. But yeah the idea was to get any princes from around the area to come meet me. I have to marry a prince to become a queen and rule Kalli. I can't make my little brother do it; he's in love with Amelia." Princess Lina said quietly. Thankfully they were far enough ahead from Prince Gourry and Prince Gavin for them not to hear.

"And only he came?" Prince Zelgadis asked referring to Prince Gourry.

"Yeah only him." Princess Lina rolled her eyes.

"Well at least he's not bad looking."

"He's still an idiot. Look at him he must have half a brain or something." Princess Lina looked back at Prince Gourry whom looked spaced out. "I prefer a little substance in my men. Which he doesn't have."

...

Prince Zelgadis took them to a rock face north east of Kalli castle. It appeared to be a solid mass of rock but when he put his hand to it an opening magically appeared. "It's a spell to keep the entrance hidden."

"Good thing you know how to get in." Prince Gourry looked at the entrance wearily.

"This way." Prince Zelgadis ushered.

The cave was long and winding leading downwards with each turn. And it got darker and damper as well. Air was so icy that the walls of the cave were frosted over with long icicles hanging dangerously from the cave ceiling.

Prince Zelgadis cautioned them to be quiet for and loud sounds could disturb the icicles. One long icicle falling down on you could kill you by its' sharp points.

After a bit of walking (as well as shivering) they reached the opening of the cavern. On the icy rock floor was painted with a red substance that made up a magic square in the center. Lady Amelia floated mid air in a magic spell bindings gagged by the same bindings. Gretelsnag was there to greet them. "Did you bring the amulet?"

"Yes right here." Princess Lina held up the gold amulet.

"Excellent! Now then time get to work!"

Before any of them could react Gretelsnag waved his hand trapping them each in the magic binding that held Lady Amelia captive. He then took the amulet from Princess Lina's hand.

"You have the amulet now let Lady Amelia go!" Prince Gavin demanded while struggling with the invisible bindings. But that was useless because the bindings were magic after all and didn't really have physical form, it was just energy holding him place.

"Oh dear is seems I lied. Oh well you'll still be together… in the afterlife! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gretelsnag laughed out loud evilly but then stopped as he went into a coughing fit. Blood oozed slightly from his mouth.

"You're dying, that's why you want the amulet." Princess Lina realized.

"I'm over a thousand years old much longer than any man has or ever will live. And even though I've lived such a long time I don't want it to end just yet. I still have people I need to make suffer. I want to the whole world to flee in terror from my absolute power! And thanks to you I shall have that very dream!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Prince Gourry declared.

"I've grown tired of your talk." Gretelsnag waved his hand once more and more magic bindings gagged them all. "Now then to start the incantation!" Gretelsnag placed the amulet in the very center of the square and started chanting. It rose to the air till it was floating at Gretelsnag's eye level.

Prince Zelgadis looked at Princess Lina with a hopeless expression, but she only grinned in reply. He looked at the amulet then back at Princess Lina. 'Why is she grinning? What did she do to the amulet?'

Gretelsnag brought his hands up with dark energy building. With the final words of his chant energy pulsated from the amulet. _"Give me the power that I seek!"_ He yelled out loud with the energy flashing with a white hot light surrounding him. "AHHHHHHH!"

_CRASH!_

The amulet cracked and fell to the floor in a million pieces. But something was wrong.

"What? What happened? Why am I not all powerful?" Gretelsnag exclaimed. He looked down and saw not the remnants of a gold amulet with a green and black stone but a silver amulet with a red stone. "Why you little! You tricked me!" Gretelsnag exclaimed enraged.

"And now you've used too much magic it seems." Princess Lina smirked already released from the magic binding. Likewise with the others.

"_Flow of time I command thee to slow, DELAY!"_ Prince Gavin yelled using one of his time spells.

Being caught off guard Gretelsnag wasn't able to avoid the spell though it only slowed him down a little. "You little wench!"

"I can't believe you fell for that! Any sorcerer with half a brain would recognize a disguise spell when they see one. You're going to pay for what you did to my parents you bastard!" Princess Lina declared charging up a fireball. "FIREBALL!"

Gretelsnag still able to move deflected the fireball.

Prince Gourry and Prince Zelgadis charged at Gretelsnag with their swords in hands.

Gretelsnag tried to parry the attacks but ended up going becoming none physical weakening himself further. "Damn you!" He cried out with more blood dripping down his mouth. "I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" He charged up a massive ball of energy and shot it in several directions.

Lady Amelia blocked with a barrier.

"FLARE ARROW!" Princess Lina shot another spell at Gretelsnag which he deflected again.

Prince Gavin let go of the delay spell. It was getting too hard for him to hold up. "I'm sorry Lina."

"That's alright Gavin, it still helped a lot."

"RA-TILT!" Prince Zelgadis yelled aiming it at Gretelsnag.

"ARGGHHHHHH!" Gretelsnag screamed out in pain. "I will make you all pay!"

"_Darkness beyond twilight…"_ Princess Lina started to chant.

"Starting with her!" Gretelsnag shot another beam of energy right at Princess Lina whom was too wrapped in her chanting to notice.

"LINA!" Prince Zelgadis yelled pushing her out of the way.

Princess Lina broke off from her chant once she fell on the ground. She sprung up and saw what had happened. Blood gushed out of a nasty wound from Prince Zelgadis' chest as he lay still on the ground. "ZELGADIS!" Princess Lina screamed running towards him.

"Li-i-na…" He gasped.

"Be quiet I'll help you." Princess Lina started a healing spell on Zelgadis' wound.

"Don-n-'t bo-ther. My cursed b-body can't be hea-led…"

"That's right my dear he's dead to rights and it's all your fault." Gretelsnag mocked her.

Princess Lina glared at Gretelsnag picking up Prince Zelgadis' sword. "RAY WING!" She pushed herself forward trying to attack him.

"HA! A woman who thinks she can beat me with a sword!" Gretelsnag laughed dodging her attack.

Princess Lina swung wildly forcing Gretelsnag to keep making himself non-physical further weakening his power. Princess Lina grinned as her attacks became more precise showing off her swordsmen skills. "Who says a woman can't fight?"

Prince Gavin joined in as well as Prince Gourry and with all three of them attacking Princess Lina finally got one good shot in stabbed the sword right in Gretelsnag's stomach.

"AHHHHH!" Gretelsnag screamed in pain as his body as it exploded with raw energy.

"Zelgadis!" Princess Lina ran back to him. "He's dead."

"Than-k you. I'm ha-ppy." Prince Zelgadis coughed up blood.

"I'm not! You can't die just yet!" Princess Lina cried out with tears welling up in her eyes.

"You ca-n mar-ry your pri-nce be a q-ueen."

"I don't want him, I want you! I want to get to know you and see how things go from there! But I can't do that if you die on me! Please don't die Zelgadis! Please!" Princess Lina begged him.

"I-m so-r-rry Lina. Good-b-bye." Prince Zelgadis exhaled his last breath and his body became lifeless.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Princess Lina screamed.

...

Alianna hummed as they came up to their door. In her hand she had her 'surprise' from her grandparents. It was two new princess dolls, one with long blond hair and blue eyes and the other with long black hair and green eyes. She was still sad about her favourite doll going missing but she was sure if she didn't turn up that her parents would help her find her.

Mr. Jain opened the front door and shook off the snow from his boots and his wife and daughter followed suit.

"What's that?" Mrs. Jain wondered seeing the strange object on the floor near the Christmas tree.

Alianna sprung forward ahead and took a look. "It's a doll!" She exclaimed. It was a doll of a man with dark bluish grey hair and dark sapphire blue eyes. By the fine pure white clothing he was dressed in you could tell he was a prince. The doll had a tag attached to his neck. "Here is a new doll, Prince Zelgadis for you Alianna. From Santa." Alianna read. "Mommy, Daddy look! Santa came back and he brought me another doll! Finally Princess Lina has her Prince! Now if only we can find her… Maybe the others found her and she's back in her castle!" Alianna ran upstairs to see if her doll was back. Her room was exactly as she had left it. Except for one thing. Princess Lina laid on her bed in a new dress. "Mommy, Daddy! Princess Lina is back!" Alianna exclaimed!

...

Prince Zelgadis woke up alone in a dark cold place. His mind was fogged and he couldn't remember where he was. 'I was hit by Gretelsnag's spell. I died, didn't I?; He got up and looked to where his wound was only his clothing was different more like when he first came to the area. "What's going on?" He wondered rubbing some warmth in his hands. And then that's when he noticed it, his hands where not stone. In fact his whole body wasn't stone, he was human again!

...

Back in the castle Princess Lina moped around sadly. Strangely enough the spell that made her parents stone was lifted and her parents were alive again. But still Princess Lina was sad.

"Cheer up dear; I'm sure you'll find something else just as nice as Prince Zelgadis. Why Prince Gourry seems like a pleasant man." The Queen tried to comfort her daughter.

Princess Lina just sighed.

"Let me see her at once!" Someone yelled from outside.

Princess Lina's ears perked up. "What's going on?" She went to go see but was stopped by some guards.

"Don't worry your highness. Just a crazy man claiming to be a prince demanding to see you."

Princess' Lina's eyes went wide. She ran past her guards to see who it was. The man before her was not made of demon and stone, but flesh and skin. Though the skin was a different texture likewise with his hair Princess Lina still recognized who it was. "Zelgadis? Zelgadis! You're alive!" She ran into his arms and he scoped her up in a tight embrace.

"I thought I was dead. I don't know how I lived or why I'm human again."

"It must be Gretelsnag. When we killed him the spell over my parents was released. It must have changed you back." Princess Lina exclaimed with tears falling down her cheeks.

"So then I'm sorry I missed your birthday but will you except this gift as a Christmas present instead?" Prince Zelgadis asked offering the amethyst pendant to her.

"I will." She smiled before pulling him into a deep kiss.

...

"That was pretty sneaky there dear. Hiding another gift and leaving it there for her to find." Mrs. Jain exclaimed with a laugh while watching her daughter from the door way.

"Me? I didn't leave it for her, I thought you did."

"I didn't buy it."

"Neither did I."

"Well if you didn't I didn't who did?"

They both looked at each other with odd looks.

"You don't think…?"

"That's not possible! Or is it?"

Mr. and Mrs. Jain looked at each other in disbelief before writing it off and going back to watching their daughter play with her Christmas gifts.


End file.
